


three words have never come easy (cause you're more than they ever could be)

by celiquillithon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don't repost, Fluff, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, i have not written hq in a HOT MINUTE pls excuse me, pls enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celiquillithon/pseuds/celiquillithon
Summary: "What, you think someone like me understands English?" Tooru shuddered at the thought."Well, you do watch an unhealthy amount of English films-" Tooru interrupted him with a strangled choking sound of rage.[or: hajime and tooru meet face-to-face again after a year.]
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	three words have never come easy (cause you're more than they ever could be)

"Really? You can visit?" Tooru's voice audibly crackled as he yelled into his mic. Hajime winced at the ringing in his ears, then nodded, equally excitedly. 

"Yeah. Just need to finish up a few more papers, then I'm on the plane to Tokyo!" He replied.

"When?" Tooru was jumping up and down on his chair again. His hair bobbed up and down excitedly. 

Hajime rolled his desk chair over to his calendar. "Friday is when my last paper is due. Allowing for travel time, I should be landing in Japan by early Saturday." 

"But today's _Tuesday_!" Tooru smacked his head against the table, letting out a groan. Hajime laughed lightly, and Tooru lifted his head to glare at him, then went back to wallowing in his misery with the table for company. 

Also known as he banged his head on the table again. 

"Shut _up_ ," Tooru muttered, his voice muffled by the position of his head. Hajime smiled wide. 

"Four days isn't much. I'll be there before you even know it. Alright?" Tooru reluctantly raised his head from the table and managed a smile. 

"Alright, Mister Hajime, if you insist," Tooru replied, teasingly. "But you better text me details. And if you surprise me, I will never forgive you." He added, shaking a finger at the camera. 

Hajime laughed and replied, "No promises. I'll text you later; I have to write the draft for my essay." 

"Okay! Bye, I love you!" Tooru waved at the camera. 

"Love you too!" The three words fell effortlessly from his lips as he waved back. Tooru blew a kiss at the camera before moving to end the call. 

Hajime grinned and shook his head before sighing and opening his draft. Four days, he reminded himself. Four days, and I'll be able to see him again.

* * *

True to Hajime's words, the rest of the week fell away little by little. But Saturday still seemed so far away. 

The flight would be arriving in Tokyo at around seven in the morning. Tooru, admittedly, groaned a little at the prospect of waking up that early to pick up Hajime from the airport. 

They still called every day, and the texts flooded in as Oikawa excitedly described various parts of Tokyo to Hajime. 

"Tooru, I've been to Tokyo before." Hajime interrupted Tooru's lengthy rant on the traffic situation. 

"Yeah, but only for volleyball competitions in high school! You haven't _lived_ in this confusing hellhole!" Hajime laughed while he proofread his essay. "Hey, do you want to read over my essay?" He asked Tooru. 

"What, you think someone like me understands English?" Tooru shuddered at the thought. 

"Well, you do watch an unhealthy amount of English films-" Tooru interrupted him with a strangled choking sound of rage. 

"It's for my class! My professor keeps telling me to 'broaden my horizons'!" Hajime cracked up. 

"Sure… you can keep telling me that while you're sitting on your bed watching Wall-E for the six-thousandth time." Tooru slammed down his laptop screen. "I am doing no such thing!" he said defensively, covering his laptop with both hands.

"Tooru, I can see the movie reflected in your glasses. Also, you're a terrible liar." Tooru crossed his arms and huffed, then sighed and fell back onto his bed, dramatically covering his forehead with his arm. 

* * *

Before long, Tooru had arrived at the airport. He could hear the taxis beeping and people yelling behind him, but he ignored them. He scanned the room for what felt like the thousandth time, trying to pick out the spiky short black hair that belonged to Hajime. 

When he finally returned to his phone, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up and let out a gasp. 

Hajime was standing there with his suitcase beside him, and a pillow pressed to his chest. His hair looked a little messy, with a couple of stray hairs sticking out in the wrong places, but Tooru was too busy tearing up to notice. He rushed at him, and Hajime dropped his pillow in surprise. 

When Tooru embraced him, the force nearly knocked Hajime over. Plus, Tooru was still a little taller than him, even with Hajime's growth spurt. He wrapped his arms around under Tooru's arms. 

When they broke apart, Tooru picked Hajime up and spun him around. "I missed you!" "We called…. just before I boarded my flight…" Hajime's voice broke off into a laughing fit as Tooru spun him around and around. 

"Shut up; you know what I mean! I missed being able to talk to you face-to-face." Tooru talked while he set down Hajime and picked up his pillow. He dusted it off and stacked it on top of Hajime's suitcase. "Let's go eat! I know a few good breakfast places, and you can tell me more about Europe on the way. Your Instagram posts do not do enough justice." 

"Alright." Hajime followed Tooru out the door. 

* * *

By the time they arrived back at Tooru's apartment, it was already almost four in the afternoon. They collapsed on the bed together. 

Tooru smiled at Hajime and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Hajime let out a small sound of content that was barely masked by his exhaustion, then tilted his head up to properly kiss Tooru. 

Kissing Tooru now was soft and sentimental, nothing like the little ball of energy that Hajime had fallen in love with in high school. He was quieter, though he frequently let out low hums when their lips touched, which sent a vibration skipping down Hajime's spine. 

And Hajime wouldn't have had it any other way. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hi! the last time i wrote iwaoi was in......... july.............. pls bear with me......... anyways! i saw this one artwork (i do not know where it went but if you know pls link) of iwaoi meeting and went HNGNNJFNDJFN and this fic was begun! i was originally planning on Somewhere around 1k words, but that never really... vibed with me? esp when i put it through grammarly and ended up having to delete so many unnecessary words that i added in while writing bc of my weird writing habit.... yknow.......... anyways im just rambling hope you enjoyed! if you did, feel free to leave kudos and comments, and come scream about hq at my [twitter!!](https://twitter.com/enbypillar)


End file.
